White face
by Courage-Earthworm'8
Summary: My contribution for day 1 of KiMa week... I know it started at March 30... I'm late ok.. Well the summary!: Kid hel a 'meeting' with Maka regarding the black moon. blluuurp just read please


**MY KIMA WEEK DAY 1 WORK! According to Tmblr, day 1 is white, day 2 is snapshot (for this day i drew them and posted it on tmblr :3), day 3 is... meep I forgot :p... well enjoy! PS. Sorry for the wrong spelling... Google docs. is being a little prick today .**

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. I ONLY OWN ... MY BUTT. ADIOS.**

"Lord Death" Maka bowed at the new 'lord death', which is, Death The Kid.

"No need to use formalities with me Maka." Kid said, a smile on his lips. "I'm still the Kid with OCD issues" He added.

"But Lord Death-" Kid clicked his tongue making Maka stop with what she's going to say. "No buts. Call me...?" He peered on.

With a playful sigh Maka gave in, "Kid"

Both smiled at each other, eyes locked in with the other, relishing the moment, it's been  
months since both talked all alone with no one to yell nonsense things about being a bushin(Black*star), no one laughing like a maniac,  
no nagging, no interupting, no nothing... just the two of them. Why are they alone you ask? Well, Kid called her to report about the moon.  
Maka's been busy researching about madness, about the moon, busy knowing if her friend Chrona is still there.

Now here they are, both sitting on a nice arranged tea set*, steaming cup of tea beside. Kid didn't take away the tea set because he said it'll be a waste, but deep down, he just want to have it as a rememberance of his father.

"So, how's the research with the moon?" Kid asked, taking a sip from his tea.

"Not so good... I've spent most of my time at the library, countless nights trying to look for Chrona's soul..." Maka heaved a sigh, "still no sign..." Maka closed her eyes and gripped her cup firmly.

Kid took the cup from her hands, "Don't get upset Maka," He set it aside and took both of her hands in his, "It's not good over doing and over thinking things."

"I'm not, it's just..." Maka is downright depressed, even though the Kishin is defeated she's still sad, losing a friend and all.

"Maka.." Kid looked at her sternly. "Things will be ok, we'll get Chrona back... I promise."

Maka opened her eyes and looked at Kid, brows scrunched up as if she wants to cry but she held it. She shook her head and put on a determined expression, squeezing Kid's hands. A smile plastered on her face, "Thanks Kid."

Kid smiled at her, a part of him smiled because of her determination and a wee bit because of her cuteness, but he just dismissed that thought, he let go of Maka's hands as he took another sip of his tea.

"Hey look, I've really got nothing to do now since I've finished all my papers this morning, and my next meeting is about 3 hours from now. Want to go out for now? Like drink coffee? I've begining to miss the taste of coffee since it's all tea everyday." Kid Made an exasperated pout which made Maka giggled.

"You sure it's ok? It's fine by me but would anyone look for you?" Maka asked.

"I'll leave a note for Spirit, he did got late a lot of times, look at it as a punishment." Kid magically wrote at the mirror the note, adding to contact him with he's pocket mirror if there is an emergency.

"Sorry about my 'so called dad'" Maka face palmed at her dad's pure behavior.

"Sorry about being her daughter, now shall we get going?" Kid smiled at the giggling girl.

They just walked towards the nearest coffee place, which is DeathCafe. While walking, only small talks are exchanged, not because of anything awkward, but because just by having each other's presence is everything.  
They arrived at the coffee shop, Kid being the gentleman he is, opened the door for Maka, making the girl smile and flushing a pink in her face.

"May I take your order sir, ma'am?" The waiter asked, seeming concious seing that 'the' lord death is there.

"I'll have the white chocolate mocha" Maka ordered.  
"I'll have that too and a slice of that strawberry cake please" Kid said pointing at the cake that is desplayed just beside the counter.  
Maka was going to pay but Kid beat her to it saying, "My treat" he chuckled at Maka's pout.

They sat outside seing the cold breeze outside is calming and the sun is almost setting. almost.

"I can pay you know." Maka crossed her arms, still pouting.

"I know, but since I'am lord death, money is nothing for me." Kid rested his head in the back of his hands, elbows propped at the table.

They waited for their orders, Maka made some jokes that made Kid laugh like he's not the lord of death. Soon enough their orders came. Maka eagerly took a sip from her white mocha.  
Maka moaned at the taste of her coffee, when she set it back at the table she heard a stiffled laught across from her, Death the Kid is laughing at her...

"What's so funny?" Maka asked, confusion written all over her face.

"Oh I don't know... white hitler.. pfft haha" Kid began laughing again. Maka looked at herself using the glass beside them and saw she had white foam at her upper lip, looking like a mustache. She quickly wiped it and sending a glare to Kid.

"Ha ha yes yes, it's so funny." Sticking out her tongue.

"Oh no... Hitler's being a scarcastic sassy pants." Kid countered laughing more than ever.

Maka, embarassed by his remarks, playfully scooped some icing from white strawberry cake and put it at his already white face, just bellow the nose.

"Look who's talking, mister Hitler" Maka snickered, licking off the icing tha's left from her finger.

Kid instantly went to panick mode, thinking if he's symetry was ruined, he looked at the glass as well and saw that the icing is well precised. Panick was washed with content, he then looked at Maka sinister looking.

Maka was surprised when Kid smeered icing on her left cheek. He laughed, he then took a sip from his coffee

"Hahaha Kid, but... aren't your forgetting something? I'm not symmetrical anymore." Maka smirked. At that, Kid spit take the coffee and hurriedly went to Maka's side to precisely put another smeer that is identical to the the first one.

"MUST BE SYMMETRICAL! MUST BE-" He was cutt off by Maka smeering icing again at his face, this time at his forehead. Kid comically fainted which made Maka laughed so hard that she was about to fall down from her chair.

Kid raised, bangs hovering his eyes, Maka can sense he has bad intentions.

"For ruining my symmetry Maka... You will pay!" Kid took both handful of icing and smeered it at Maka's face. Applying it evenly to make it now 'symmetrical'.

"There you are now symmetrical!" Kid said, hands still placed at her cheeks, admiring his work.

"Oh now you've done it!" Maka growled and escaped from Kid's hands, as a revenge Maka did the same to Kid. After that, they both laughed so hard. If only Kid wasn't the Death God and Maka being a highly respected meister they would be disgraced by the passer bies.

"Hahaha you should look at your face Kid! Hahaha" Maka said in between her laughs.

"You should look at yours! Hahahaha" Kid countered, still laughing.

After several failed attempts of stopping the laughter they just left there orders, cake not eaten, coffees half drank, in order to find a place to wash off the icing from their face.

It may take them several minutes to look for it so Kid took a white handkerchief from his pocket and took Maka's face, and he started slowly wiping it.

While wiping, Kid can't help but to really look at her, the sun almost setting making her glow under his touch, eyes sparkling like forest dew. He could smell her sweetness due to the close proximity. His mind's going heywire due to the fact that she's really symmetrical. Her soft skin, pink tainted cheeks, lips so available to... kiss...- whoa what!?  
Kid went wide eyed at that thought, good thing there's icing on his face, masking his blush, his thoughts were abruptly cut by Maka's laughing, cute, but why?

"Hahaha I can't take it! Your face! Hahahahaha! you look like a clown! Hahahaha" Maka laughed, Kid was a little bit taken back due to embarassment but soon laughed with her. Another surprise went on when he felt a cloth started to wipe the icing, the same white hanky he used on her.

"My turn to wipe it off" Maka smiled, stiffling laughters which turned into chuckles.

"Let's do this again" Kid smiled genuinely to Maka, which she smiled back and said "Of course." Surprises never ends for the death god when Maka, out of no where, suddenly pecked at his right cheek, then the left, for symmetry purposes, then proceeded to look for a washing place, leaving a dumbfounded death god. Maka turned back and said, "Hey Lord Death! I know how to make the moon white again!"

"I said Kid! And really how?" Kid asked jogging closer to Maka.

"Listen up! We need a really huge white strawberry cake!" Maka said seriously but jokingly.

"Haha," Kid laughed sarcastically, he then took the white cloth from Maka, icing still intact, and smeered it to her face again. Now running and leaving Maka which she chased him.

Soon after, 'meetings' between the two got more frequent.


End file.
